


Nightmares

by deersatan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, this is literally just entirely fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deersatan/pseuds/deersatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Armin decide to watch a movie; Eren gets nightmares later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hello!! this is my first fanfiction on ao3, which is just a oneshot, but i needed something to post so my account wasnt empty! i wrote this a while ago, actually, and it's on ff.net, but i kind of want to move all of my stuff from there to here, so i'm just uploading it here. finally, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! thank you for reading!

Eren slid a disk into the DVD player, and fell back onto the couch, draping an arm around Armin.

"What are we watching?" said boy asked, leaning on the other.

Eren started digging around for the remote. "I found this horror movie while going through some stuff earlier. I asked my dad if we could watch it; but he asked me if I really wanted to, first. I mean, it can't be that scary. What, like, does he think we're little kids?" He finally found the remote, and turned the TV on, before snuggling his arm back around the smaller boy. "So I thought we could watch this. It shouldn't be too scary." He finished, as the movie started.

Armin frowned. He's known Eren almost all his life, and he didn't recall either of them watching any kind of horror related film; so he wondered how they would react to it. The movie started though, so he abandoned the thought and relaxed into Eren's arm.

The movie wasn't bad for about 10 minutes; but then it started to get pretty terrifying, pretty quickly. Armin wasn't really affected by it, because he knew it wasn't real, so why should he be scared? Eren, on the other hand, jumped just about every time the creators of this movie planned for someone to. Armin glanced up at him, only to see that he was sporting one of the most ridiculous expressions he had ever seen. His lips were pursed, and his eyebrows were furrowed, as if he were forcing himself to not turn away. On top of that, he looked like he was about to cry.

"Eren... We don't have to watch this if you don't want to." The blond said, raising an eyebrow.

Eren scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm fine."

Armin might as well write 'Yeah, sure you are.' across his face, because that was exactly what his expression spelled out. "Don't force yourself to watch this, Eren. You're gonna get nightmares, and then you'll call me in the middle of the night, saying you need to hear my voice." Before he could retort, Armin added "-And don't deny it! You know you will!"

Eren sighed, rested his chin on top of Armin's head, and leaned on him. "Come onnnnn." he groaned, grinning when the other started pushing at him and laughing.

"Okay, s-stop!" Armin laughed, "I guess we can keep watching. I'm not going to answer my phone at 3 in the morning if you get nightmares, okay?" He continued, leaning back again.

The two ended up finishing the movie; Eren refusing to let go of Armin for a good ten minutes after. Armin ended up staying the night, since there wasn't any school the next day. Since he didn't have any pajamas, Eren lent him some of his own, which were a bit too big. They decided that they could both squeeze into Eren's bed, even though it was a bit to small for both of them.

Armin lay awake; his head nestled next to Eren's chest. The taller boy had his arms wrapped loosely around him; his face suddenly twisted into a frown. The blond blinked. "Eren," he whispered, resting a hand on his shoulder. At this, said boy opened his eyes slowly. "Eren, are you okay?" Armin asked, his face clouded with concern.

Eren blinked for a moment, smiling sheepishly before replying. "Yeah, sorry. I was having a nightmare."

Armin sighed, running his hand down Eren's arm, soothingly. "I knew you would."

The brunet just pulled Armin closer, his chin resting on top of the other's head, their legs tangled together; and went back to sleep.


End file.
